


Beauty and the Leader

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho sends Jaejoong a thank you, and Jaejoong promises so much more.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Beauty and the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**From Leader_in_Bed**  
Saw the pic of KYHD in Time Out - thank you

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
<3<3<3 Junsu's idea

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
It means a lot to us; can we meet soon?

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
Midnight?

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
Tonight is bad. Eyes are everywhere tonight

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
morning then? Is that okay?

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
Five. I'm sure I can get out. It won't be valentines anymore though

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
Don't care. Just want to see you. Tell them you're going to work out. That won't be a lie *leers*

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
no it definitely won't. Meet at the usual place?

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
I already called and made a reservation. I can't wait.

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
Me neither.

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
_Part 1/4_ your muscles are going to strain because your arms will be above your head, wrists secured to the headboard, and there  
_Part 2/4_ will be sweat on your chest and I'll drag my tongue over your nipple, listening to you beg me to let you

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
JAEJOONG! I'm at a photo shoot!!!!!!

 _Part 3/4_ come, but not yet, not until I have your cock all lubed up and I'm straddling your lap, teasing myself with the head  
_Part 4/4_ before sitting, and taking all of you at once with no preparation. Can you feel how tight I am?

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
Damn you

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
the fans will love seeing your cock all hard in your pants. I know I do.

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
are you going to bring toys?

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
Depends. Do you want to come four times, or just once and so hard that you pass out while i'm still riding you?

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
Yeah, god ... second one. That. Do that.

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
cock ring, vibrator - no gag though. I miss hearing you beg.

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
and i know you'll make me beg. i need you so fucking badly right now. Changmin is giving me that annoying knowing smirk

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
_Part 1/2_ Ah, the little maknae. Maybe I'll do what he does to Junsu and tie your ankles to the headboard too, lick around  
_Part 2/2_ your entrance and finger you until you're loose enough to take my cock and the vibrator. how's that sound?

 **From Leader_in_Bed**  
God, I love you.

 **From Beauty_in_Bed**  
Love you <3<3<3<3


End file.
